First Night
by Aniah
Summary: Serenity's first night in the Black Moon Citadel. Please R&R if you're a villians fan


First Night: A BSSM/Ronanite Crossover Fanfiction

Aniah

AniaHope@aol.com

*  * *

            Minnachan! A Window Seat Side Story!  This is just Serenity's first night in the Black Moon Citadel. Please R&R!

*  *  *

Four Senshi, one Terran prince, two talking cats, and a royal child all lay bloodied and sprawled over silver-veined black marble. Slowly, they faded from sight, taking all the gore with them. Serenity did not feel the white-sheathed arm around her waist, or the tart wine placed at her lips. She stared catatonically at the now clean floor.

      "The Queen needs her rest," Dimando gathered his newly coronated bride and teleported them both to an empty chamber.

      The walls, columns, and windows all sported a blue-black color, reaching toward a domed ceiling. It was very Roman in style. An over-sized bed, with a matching blue-black headboard, stood on a platform in the middle of the room. The duvet was made of strong, smooth, white, while the sheets were all trimmed in gold. Dimando had had this room built as soon as his own subordinates possessed chambers. He had christened it "the Bower." On some clear nights, before this one, his triumph, he had lain on the bed and stared up at the misty ceiling above, dreaming of Serenity.

      Now, she was in his arms, pale, silent, and light. Her princess gown had been the garment of choice, calling on her Royal powers to fight him in the time warp; and it had stayed on her.

      Tenderly, the Nemesian White Prince laid her on the bed. Serenity, had she been herself, would never have let him this close to her. The Prince sat himself at her side, and stroked her cheek.

      Dimando kissed his queen. Had she been coherent, she would have known that the embrace was slow, warm, and deep. This was his euphoria; he would draw it out to the farthest possible length. He put his hands on her shoulders, and pushed the puffed sleeves down her arms. He undressed the rest of her, marveling at her perfection.

            Quickly, Dimando pulled the duvet over her. He lay the ginzuishou brooch, and his three diamond cape-clasps on the floor to the side of the bed, and removed his own clothing, placing it next to the gown.

            "You are my life," he whispered, climbing under the duvet and leaning on a pale elbow. She, of course, did not respond. She hadn't spoken beyond the word "Mamoru." The prince did his deed gently, and passionately. Serenity cried out only once, anguished, loud, and echoing throughout the citadel. The Ayakashi Four glanced at each other, Esmeraude snapped her fan in two, Hope Amethyst curled up on her pallet, Rubeus clenched his fist, and Saffir hit his console in shame.

            Dimando had thought, seeing green at the time, that Endymion had already defiled his consort. Perhaps he had, perhaps not. It did not matter, for Serenity's pain was known, and most everyone was ashamed of it. 

            The Prince, sated and exuberant, took his lady into his arms, and slept. Despite fear pressing onto her from all sides, Serenity soon followed.

*   *   *

            Serenity was cold. Still nude, under the covers, she dared not move from her position.  Her arms lay at the angle of an arrow shaft, her feet spread, and she was still. She was afraid that if she DID move, it would set off a signal or alarm to summon the Prince.

            The domed room was pitch-black, and she was silent, and alone. Serenity stared up, vainly trying to glimpse a star through one of the skylights. The bare, brutal thought of Dimando's return made the pit of her stomach convulse, and the basest sound in the silent room made her shut her eyes.

            Serenity took a deep breath. She pulled herself up against the headboard, and froze. She heaved the duvet up to cover herself, took the ungathered bottom sheet and made a toga of it. Sliding to the floor, she bruised her knees on the ginzuishou brooch, and clutched it familiarly, tracing the patterns with her thumb.

            Amidst the many layers of her royal gown, she felt for the one other thing that would assure her of sanity. The darkness seemed more menacing, and oppressing. It closed itself around her.  Finally, she found the item. Holding her toga up with one hand, with the ginzuishou in the other, she pressed the catch to her Star Locket.

            It emitted a warm glow, began to twirl, and started to play Serenity's song. She gazed at it intently for what seemed like hours, feeling Mamoru's imaginary arms around her. She snuggled herself against the side of the great bed, and basked in the warmth of the locket.

            A cold gust of wind disturbed the still room, ruffling Serenity's mussed hair. She did not notice, until it was too late. "What's this?" Dimando took the mutely glowing music box from his queen as easily as a toy from a kitten.

            Serenity shrieked, and dove toward the Prince's hand. With a graceful flick of his hand, he threw it against the nearest blue-black wall, where it shattered into a billion pieces, shards of Serenity's life.

            Dimando reached out, to his queen. Serenity left all pretenses of modesty to hell, as she made a mad dash out of the arched door.

            Hair streaming behind her like a golden river, Serenity ran the halls of the Citadel like the Greek goddess Diana. She met with no opposition; the rest of the staff was too aware of Dimando's wrath (ae! assonance!) at seeing an unclothed Serenity to look at her.

            When she was completely out of breath, she started trying doors, hair covering her immodesty. Finally, a door opened for her. The black-haired woman inside jumped. Serenity immediately noticed that she wore no Black Moon sigil on her forehead.

            The woman ushered Serenity inside, securely guarding it. "I am Hope," she offered her name as she handed the queen a dressing gown. "It seems were are both in the same type of predicament." 


End file.
